James
'JAMES McCLAIRITY' Ghouls Brian Masters : Prison Warden Steven Hale : Prison Doctor Christopher Wharwick : Not yet a ghoul Valencia Flett : Not yet a ghoul Haven Portland State penitentiary ''' ''' James H McClarity Jr. was born in a small village in Irland in 1899. He doesn't even remember its name any more. For the first 12 years of his life worked with his father on the family potato farm. It was a hard life that rarely held any reward, but James enjoyed the work. In 1911 the farm fell on hard times, Jame's father desided to sell the farm and try and start over in America. So he and his family packed up what little they owned and headed out for the new world. The only thing james remembers from this time is arriving in New York and seeing the statue of liberty for the first time. The next 6 years were just a blur of settling in and working in a canning plant canning fish. When James turned 18 in 1917, he was drafted into the US army and sent off to fight in World War 1. When he returned home at the end of the war at the age of 20, he was immedialy confronted with the death of his father. He died from tetanus which he contrated from a cut he got working at the cannery. Feeling abandoned, yet also responsible for his mother and sister he went back to work to support them. Ten years later he met Lillith Jones, who he merried two years later. He had a good life in New York with his with and two sons for the next 14 years. In 1944 he was called back into the army as a Captain to fight in world war 2. These were hard times for him, and he almost died a few times, but he made it home to his family at the end of the war. However at this time his sons were almost grown and life in New New York was harder the an old war vet wanted to deal with. So he moved his family across the country to Portland Oregon in 1948. For the next 8 years he led a quiet life as a police detective for the Portland police department, his sons went off and got merried and had kids of their own. One of then even joined him in the Police, Henry McClairity. Then in the year 1956 James died. This was the year of his embrace by the nosferatu Matthew Levine, the sharrif of Portland. In the years before he met the coterie James served under Matthew as a deputy, keeping to so called peace in the vampire world. All the while keeping a distant eye on his family. James was introdused to the coterie by Gwendolyn, the seneschal at the time. He was asked to befriend the coterie, get in close and keep an eye on them because the prince thought they might be up to something. Durring this time James got in touch with his blood line, Morotrophian. It was at this time that he also got tired of how he was being treated bythe ruling vampires, he gave them his loyalty and did everything they asked of him and he was thanked was with suspition and indifference. So he desided that it was time he took over the city. He took over the Portland State penitentiary as his haven and began work on his plan. Slowly giving in to his beast. After a few years with the coterie James sired Jack Taylor. And to this day James believes that siring Jack was this biggist mystake of his unlife. It was Jack that james believed was his down fall. In a feeding gone wrong Jack asked for James's he getting rid of the body. At the time Jack was staying at the apartment of a Mekhet also named Jack. In the proses of destroying the body he alerted the police to the location of the apartment of this mekhet, forcing him to relocate. This mekhet, Jack, brought this to the attention of the prince, blaming james for the lose of his apartment and getting the police involved. For this James had his title as deputy and the right to his domain. James left the coterie for a while after this, fortifying the defences on his prison, vincing all the gaurds and employees so he could keep control over his home. When he returned to the coterie it was just in time to help with the overthrow of the current vampire goverment. He saw his as a chance to start over. Now in the bigginings of the new government james is working on escaping from his beast as well as scratch out a place for himself in the city. He is now selling the right to feed from his very large herd in the prison. He is also working on a larger plan.